This application is to support continued participation in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group research protocols. The primary objectives are to improve the effectiveness, efficiency, logistics and economics of cancer management by radiation therapy alone, and in combination with surgery and/or chemotherapy. The primary commitment is to achieve these ends through the cooperative group mechanism, recognizing that few institutions have sufficient breadth and depth of material and personnel to answer such questions in a reasonable time frame. New areas for investigation may be developed in a pilot study mechanism for ultimate development into group-wide protocols. The ultimate culmination of this process will be the transfer of current research information to implementation at the community level. Rush has been actively involved in developing cancer control outreach activities for four of our major affiliated institutions.